Zoe Davis
Zoe Davis was first introduced in New Girl, as Sam's cousin and the new girl, having moved to Centerscore as her parents moved to Paris to teach. Zoe was the new main female protagonist of the game as a replacement for Linda who was the main female protagonist during the early seasons of the game. Zoe started off as a shy, sweet girl although during the game's major change in September 2012, Zoe became the most popular girl in the school and was still kind although developed a more social attitude. Zoe was also given a new makeover to add to her character change. Storylines Zoe first appeared having moved to live with her aunt Cathy and cousin Sam in Centerscore after her parents moved to Europe. Sam dislikes Zoe as she is jealous of her and Sam then intimidates her. Sam then goes to try out for the cheerleading team and Zoe goes to watch. Zoe then also tries out for the cheerleading team, and Sam and Zoe turn out to be the best cheerleading candidates. Un-sure of who to put on the cheerleading team, the cheerleaders agree that Sam and Zoe should spend a week getting to know the cheerleaders more and training more and then the cheerleaders will decide who to put on the team. During the week, Zoe meets Howard who she becomes romantically involved with. Zoe eventually wins the spot on the cheerleading team although Zoe then tells the cheerleaders that she will only join the squad if Sam is aloud to join as Zoe becomes closer with Sam, and the cheerleaders allow this and Sam joins the team along with Zoe. Sam and Zoe then become best friends. Zoe is upset when she realizes that Howard is still not over his ex-girlfriend Linda and he is unsure on who to pick. Sam attempts to sabotage Linda in order so that Howard will choose Zoe over Linda, although Zoe discovers what Sam is doing and tells her to stop. With the help of his French exchange student Jean Paul, Howard chooses Zoe over Linda. When bad boy Colt joins Centerscore High, Zoe is suspicious of his relationship with Sam and discovers that they have a history together. Zoe then moves to France and meets a French guy named Matteo whom she becomes romantically involved with. Depressed without Zoe, Howard travels to France in an attempt to win Zoe back and Zoe moves back and reconciles with Howard. Zoe then runs for Homecoming Queen and wins, beating head cheerleader Taylor, infuriating her and turning her against Zoe. When Sam wants to re-join the cheerleading squad having quit before, Taylor does not let her return so Jessica, another member of the cheerleading squad, asks Zoe to join her in taking down Taylor and Jessica tells Zoe that if their plan works then Zoe will be the new head cheerleader and Sam will be able to re-join. Jessica and Zoe's plan works and Taylor is taken down, however Jessica then backstabs Zoe and becomes the head cheerleader herself, not allowing Sam to come back. Jessica also frames Zoe for the pranks played on Taylor. Zoe then stands up to Jessica which turns Jessica against Zoe. Jessica makes Zoe's life hard by playing pranks on her and hurting the people that are closest to her such as Howard and Sam. Jessica's boyfriend, Ben then wins the school president vote and Jessica becomes the first lady, giving Jessica even more power over the school. Zoe and Taylor are suspicious as to how Ben has won after hearing from Denni that Ben suprizingly recieved a lot of votes in the last few days of the vote. Zoe and Taylor then agree to take Jessica down and go to Paula who helped Jessica become as mean as she did. Paula tells them to see the Wilson High nerd Steph. Zoe and Taylor find out that Steph has a tape of Jessica admitting that she used Steph to rig the presidential vote and that she is using Ben to become first lady. Zoe and Taylor talk Steph in to giving them the tape, and with the help of Denni they play it in front of the school. Jessica is then taken down and she transfers to Monarch Prep. The cheerleaders agree that Zoe should be the new head cheerleader. Realizing that she does not have what it takes to be head cheerleader, Zoe later quits. The cheerleaders then decide not to have a head cheerleader. When Howard graduates from Twin Branches, Zoe and Howard agree to stay together. However, when Howard gets in to Kingston University, a private university far from Centerscore, Zoe breaks up with Howard. Zoe becomes depressed that she has broken up with Howard, although she then meets a new guy named Nate Crawford who has an obsessive crush on Zoe. Zoe and Nate go to homecoming together. Zoe then meets new guy Owen Harris who develops a crush on Zoe which infuriates Nate. Nate hires Wes to discover more about Owen's past and Wes discovers that Owen transfered from Pinecrest High to live with his Grandma after he accidently put a guy on a weelchair during a game of football because of the pressure from his father. Zoe discovers what Owen did and Owen appologizes to the guy he put on a weelchair. After Zoe discovers what Nate did, she is furious with him. Zoe then runs for social chair and competes against Paige who she feuds with. Howard then returns from Kingston and tells Zoe he is on a winter break, however Howard has really just returned to be with Zoe again. Howard and Zoe then get back together, infuriating Nate. Nate then taunts Howard which causes Howard to leave Zoe again and return to Kingston. Zoe then wins Social Chair on the same night. Owen then starts dating Paige, upsetting Zoe as Zoe develops a crush on Owen. Zoe continues to try and get closer to Owen despite this. As social chair, Zoe helps Autumn with her art showcase although Lindsay, the newest cheerleader, destroys the art showcase as she is annoyed that she was not included and the rest of the cheerleaders were. Autumn then re-does the art showcase and includes Lindsay although when Lindsay's photo make her seem self-obsessed, Lindsay destroys Autumn's camera. Autumn decides to leave Twin Branches High because of this and Zoe tries to get her to stay, but Autumn leaves and tells Zoe she is changing course. Zoe considers giving up on Owen after what Autumn did although she decides to carry on trying. Zoe reports Lindsay to the Principal and she is suspended. When Paige is sent to Monarch Prep on lockdown after her mother and step-father try to keep her away from Owen, Wes discovers this and tells Zoe if Zoe agrees to help Wes get revenge on Lindsay, which Zoe agrees to. Zoe and Owen then go to Monarch Prep and are shocked to see Paige on lockdown. Zoe then helps Sam produce a play of Romeo and Juliet so that she can win a scolarship to college and Ben and Emily Kessler play Romeo and Juliet. Andrew then sabotages Ben and Emily so that they can't play Romeo and Juliet in order to ruin Sam's play and Owen and Zoe have to play Romeo and Juliet instead. Paige then escapes from Monarch Prep and when she arrives at the school play, she sees Owen and Zoe kissing in a scene which upsets her. Zoe then helps Owen see Paige at the Debutante Dance and later that night when she is on the beach, she sees Howard again and they talk. Howard asks Zoe to come to Kingston when she graduates. Zoe then hosts a practice S.E.T test in the library which turns in to a disaster due to people intruding unaware of the test going on. The library ends up badly damaged and as Zoe signed a contract saying all damage would be her fault, the disaster goes on her perminant record meaning that she is unlikely to get in to Kingston University. Wes then offers to help her get the disaster off her perminant record so that she can get in to Kingston. The cheerleaders then decide to pick a new head cheerleader and Maria is chosen. Maria becomes frustrated that Zoe is missing so many practices because of her social chair duties and kicks her off the team. When Zoe initially applied to get in to Kingston University, she had stated that she was a cheerleader and Kingston are dissapointed when they hear that Zoe is no longer a cheerleader and her chances of getting in to Kingston look unlikely. Looking for another chance, Zoe asks the Kingston representitive, Missy Perkins, to attend one of her 'Social Chair' events which she agrees to. Zoe decides to put together a talent show as her event. The show goes well although Kimi Chen, wants to sing at the talent show for her family which Zoe agrees to even though Kimi is not on the programme. Missy is dissapointed with Zoe for adding in an act that wasn't even on the programme and it once again looks un-likely that Zoe will get in to Kingston. Taylor, who is now school president, feels bad for Zoe as she knows how hard Zoe worked and she talks to Missy. Missy then lets Zoe attend Kingston. Zoe later thanks Taylor and they briefly reminisce about what they have been through together. Taylor then lets Zoe read out the graduation speech and Kevin helps Zoe with it. Lindsay then steals the speech although Colt and Denni help Zoe get the speech back. Zoe then graduates from Twin Branches and says an emotional goodbye to Owen. Relationships Howard DeGeest Zoe first meets Howard, a junior, and the star wide receiver on the football team. He gives Zoe his number in the episode The New Girl, where after three successful dates, they kiss. However, Linda attempts to make amends with Howard, leaving Howard confused over who he should choose. Zoe dates Howard all through her years at high school up until her senior year. Howard, now graduated, and so is goes to Kingston University, a far off school in New York. Zoe, at the end of the episode Kingston Kings, tells Howard that they should end things "on a happy note". They mutually break up, but hope to be together again someday because they still love each other. In Howard's Return, Howard says he still loves her. In Howard's Secret Zoe questions him in college and he confesses why he has been back from college for so long. He tells her he wasn't happy and came back in hopes they could make their relationship work because he loves her. After thinking about it, Zoe agrees and says she doesn't know how, but they will make their relationship work out. In The Halloween Dance, Part 2, Howard suggests that he and Zoe break up, because him being in town will not be good for anyone. Zoe consents, and they say goodbye. The kiss, and Zoe feels in her crumbling heart that this is her and Howards last kiss. They part ways, Zoe unable to give one last glance at her Howard before she runs inside the school. Nate Crawford In The Storm, Part 2, Zoe is at the mall, in Sam's attempt to take her mind off of Howard. She meets Nate and he asks her out. She turns him down, but hopes for another chance. When he asks to go to Homecoming with her, she gladly accepts, but she tells him they are going as friends. At Homecoming, Nate ultimately lashes out on Keith, thinking he was flirting with Zoe. He asks Zoe again out on another date in Season One, but she again rejects him. Nate continued to get Zoe, to the substantial point where he indirectly convinces Howard to break up with her. In The Snow Ball, Part 1, Nate pleads for forgiveness from Zoe and Zoe, in realization that Howard is gone and Owen is dating Paige, accepts. Nate tells Zoe that he does not want to go with her as a friend and she agrees, the start of their relationship. In The Snow Ball, Part 2, Zoe and Nate are both having a great time. The two are about to kiss, when Nate admits to Zoe that he paid Wes to tell her that Paige and Owen kissed. Zoe slaps him for this and runs away. Owen Harris In the upgrade a new kid Owen comes to the school a Zoe greets him just like how Beth did in football star. Owen had a crush on Zoe, and she was slowly developing feelings for him, up until Howard returned and him and Zoe began dating again. After Howard left, Zoe again developed feelings for him, until she saw Owen comforting Paige. She was unsure whether to believe they kissed or not, until Wes confirmed it for her in The Dance Dilemma, Part 2. In Paige's Thanksgiving Party, Owen calls Zoe asking if she knew about any "party". She hears Paige's mother call Owen Paige's boyfriend and is even more astonished when she hears Paige herself in the background of the phone call. In the episode, The Snow Ball, Part 1, Ben sends Emily a picture of him at his basketball game. In the background they see Owen and Paige tightly hugging. Zoe becomes upset and decides that it is fine now if she goes with Nate to the ball. In the season finale of Season 6 "Graduating Stories", Owen is debating what to write in Zoe's yearbook. At the end of the bonus scene, Owen tells Zoe that she has been there for him from day one and how she became something he treasured: a friend. And Owen tells her that he loves her which causes Zoe to tear up and Owen pulling her into a tight hug. Personallity Zoe is a sweet girl and started off in the game as shy and naive. Zoe was socially awkward although her confidence grew when she started dating Howard and joined the cheerleading team. Zoe had a big change during the game's major change in September 2012 and is currently the most popular girl at Twin Branches. Zoe is much more social and is the social chair of the school. However she is still very nice, just more confident. Zoe also has a new look to add to her change. Age One year after Zoe joined Centerscore High, Howard stated that she was a Sophomore meaning that she was a Freshman when she arrived at Centerscore. One year after this, Zoe said to Owen that she was actually a Sophomore when she moved to Centerscore High meaning that she was a Senior at this point and Howard's information was wrong. Zoe graduated from Centerscore High after this year and is now on her first year at Kingston University. Quotes "This year, I resolve to be more outgoing and adventurous."To prove the best from. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cheerleader